Republican Executive Act
Strength: Strong | Drafted by: Trotskylvania, Wolfmanne Resolved: Since there is no tradition of monarchy here in our nation, it is pointless to establish one. Rather, we would consider it much more fruitful to establish the NSG State as a pluralist, democratic republic, and to that end we proposes establishing an executive that shall take into account the necessity of coalition building. Be it enacted by the Senate of NSG, a constitutional bill to establish the executive offices of state: I. The executive power of the NSG state shall be vested in a President and a Council of Ministers - A. The President shall be the Head of State, elected by the Senate in a two-round system, in which the top two candidates from the first round shall be voted one. - B. The President shall serve a term of two months, renewable once. - C. The President may be removed by the Senate for official misconduct or disability by a vote of 2/3rds of the Senate. - D. Upon the death of the President, the Senate shall elect a new president to a new 2 month term. - E. The President shall have the following powers: - - 1. Remand/veto a bill to the Senate if it's unconstitutional and call for revisions (may only do this once), with a full explanation. - - 2. Declaring a state of war, if in full agreement with the Senate. - - 3. Making and receiving state visits, on behalf of the Prime Minister. - - 4. Ratification of international treaties, upon approval of the Senate. - - 5. He must formally recognise the Prime Minister and his Cabinet, as elected by the Senate. - - 6. Act as Commander-in-Chief of the Armed Forces and exercises his role by order of the Senate. II. The Council of Ministers shall consist of a Prime Minister, and Ministers of the various executive departments. - A. The Prime Minister shall be appointed by the President upon election by the Senate, and shall hold office with the confidence of the Senate. - B. The Prime Minister shall appoint all other Ministers with the confidence of parliament, and shall have the power to dismiss them. - C. The Prime Minister shall be head of government III. Any person serving as a Senator shall be eligible to hold executive office. - A. Ministers shall old office for a term not exceeding one month. One month after the previous election, the Senate shall hold elections for the members of the Council of Ministers, but neither sitting Ministers nor previous Ministers shall be barred from election. - B. The President and executive Ministers shall maintain their privileges as Senators while holding office. IV. The Council of Ministers shall enforce the laws ratified by the Senate. - A. Ministers shall hold executive powers according to their portfolio as established by law. V. If at any time the Council of Ministers loses the confidence of the Senate, they must resign immediately, holding office only until new executive officers can be elected.